Halloween
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: Ou le jour où une jeune Alice se retrouve coincée ailleurs qu'au Pays des Merveilles. (Halloween Junky Orchestra)
1. Chapter 1

**Première mini-fiction qui à la base devait simplement être un OS. Aujourd'hui je suis bien contente que ce ne soit pas le cas ^-^. Lorsqu'on m'a proposé le thème d'Halloween j'ai immédiatement décidé d'intégrer à mon histoire le groupe Halloween Junky Orchestra, composé entre autres de Hyde, KAZ, Yasu, j'en passe et des meilleurs... Leur clip a vraiment une ambiance particulière que j'adore :)**

Halloween – Premier jour

M'ennuie, m'ennuie, m'ennuie...

Je tournais lentement la tête vers la droite, en direction de la cuisine où s'affairait toute ma petite famille. Ils avaient décidé, en cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, de faire une tarte. You. Pi... Ça riait, ça se lançait de la farine, bref, ça s'amusait. C'est fou comme ils s'amusaient d'un rien d'ailleurs. Si ma petite sœur m'avait cassé un œuf sur la tête, comme elle venait de le faire à mon père, je n'aurais pas trouvé ça drôle du tout. Je lui en aurais fait bouffer un avec la coquille.

Et ma mère qui regardait tout ça sans rien dire, tout en pétrissant la pâte. Si c'était moi qui avais osée faire ça, elle m'aurait déjà hurlé dessus. La maitresse de maison avait toujours été très à cheval sur les convenances. Et moi j'étais plutôt du genre à les envoyer chier, les convenances. Je voulais juste suivre ma voie, sans me soucier des autres. Et le pire c'était que j'y arrivais, malgré tout, ce qui ne manquait pas de frustrer encore plus ma chère maman. Autant dire que ça clachait souvent à la maison. Et mon père ne disait jamais rien, incapable qu'il était de gérer un conflit, tout juste bon à se planquer derrière son journal. Si bien que ma mère et moi en arrivions souvent aux mains avec une bonne paire de gifle : une pour moi, une pour elle. Merveilleux sens du partage... Tout ça s'était empiré avec l'arrivée de ma sœur. Je me rebellais de plus en plus, passant par toutes les étapes obligatoires dans ce genre de cas, du simple séchage de cours à la fugue de plusieurs semaines. Elle était si parfaite et moi je ne faisais que poser des problèmes.

Lisa était la préférée, je m'y étais faite depuis longtemps. Ça m'était d'ailleurs égal maintenant. J'étais partie du foyer familial très tôt, ne revenant que parce que ma chère cadette insistait régulièrement en ce sens. Elle m'aimait bien, beaucoup même. Ma mignonne, naïve, stupide petite sœur. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas trop, elle n'était qu'une victime du perfectionnisme aigu de ma génitrice. Elle avait décidé d'intégrer le moule, répondant à toutes les attentes de notre matriarche sans trop poser de question.

Je savais depuis longtemps que je n'étais pas très famille –pas du tout même- mais cet épisode fut pour moi un bon moyen de le constater, encore une fois.

Ma mère finit par remarquer que je les observais et elle s'approcha de moi, un sourire totalement faux collé au visage. Mon père et ma sœur cessèrent immédiatement leurs chamailleries pour nous regarder, s'attendant au pire.

« Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? fit-elle, d'un ton trop doux pour être naturel.

—Je m'en passerai je crois, répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sachant pertinemment que ça ne lui plairait pas.

—Tu nous détestes à ce point, pour ne pas vouloir passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute en notre compagnie ?

—Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge pour te faire plaisir ? répliquais-je effrontément.

—Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça devant ta sœur ?! s'exclama-t-elle, plus zen du tout à présent. Si elle ne réclamait pas si ardemment ton retour, tu ne serais déjà plus admise dans cette maison !

—Je dois me sentir menacée ? demandais-je en arborant un air songeur. Blessée peut-être ? Bah peu importe... S'il n'y avait pas Lisa je serais déjà partie !

—Je ne te retiens pas ! hurla-t-elle, à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

—Je reste, susurrais-je. Pour ma sœur et pour le plaisir de t'en faire baver. »

Je montais à l'étage, sachant maintenant ce que j'allais faire de mon après-midi. Les petits pas de Lisa se firent bientôt entendre derrière-moi, tandis qu'elle me suivait. J'entrais dans ma chambre, cherchant mon livre des yeux, et je sentis sa main tirer sur ma manche. Je me retournais vers elle en soupirant et l'observais, attendant qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

« Elle t'aime quand même, tu sais » murmura-t-elle.

Elle était au bord des larmes, tellement nous voir nous disputer, ma mère et moi, la touchait.

« C'est ce qu'elle te fait croire ? demandais-je , curieuse.

—Non ! Non, je... C'est ce que je crois, sanglota-t-elle.

—Lisa, Lisa... soufflais-je doucement en essuyant les quelques larmes qu'elle laissait échapper.

—Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

—Je reviendrais le week-end prochain, et encore celui d'après, et sans doute celui qui suit. Mais tu sais que je finirais par m'en aller, dis-je en tentant de la raisonner.

—Je sais mais... Le jour où tu décideras de ne plus revenir, on pourra quand même continuer à se voir, toi et moi ?

—Peut-être même que je viendrai te kidnapper » plaisantais-je pour la rassurer.

Cela fonctionna. Elle finit par me lâcher et nous redescendîmes vers le rez-de-chaussée. J'avais embarqué mon livre et m'apprêtais à sortir dans le jardin lorsque la voix de ma mère retentit de nouveau.

« Tu nous aides à finir le gâteau ? »

Je me retournais, prête à riposter, mais mon regard s'arrêta sur ma sœur, sur ses yeux encore larmoyants. Et sans rien dire, je sortis sur la terrasse, refermant la baie vitrée derrière moi.

Le jardin... La seule partie de la demeure qui me manquait réellement quand je n'y étais pas. Mon havre de paix, depuis toujours et encore aujourd'hui. Il faisait plusieurs hectares, autant dire que mes parents mettaient toujours un temps fou à m'y retrouver quand j'étais gosse. Surtout quand je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve. Je pouvais être cachée derrière chaque buisson, sur chaque branche d'arbre. Je ne répondais bien sûr pas lorsqu'on m'appelait, que ce soit de vive voix ou sur mon portable. Bref, de quoi être tranquille pour un bon moment.

L'herbe frôlait mes pieds, mes ballerines ne les recouvrant pas entièrement. C'était doux, ça chatouillait presque... J'avançais maintenant à couvert des arbres, à qui la prairie avait laissé la place. C'était bon d'être à l'ombre, surtout en cette saison qui se faisait de plus en plus chaude et étouffante. Le sentier qui s'était formé au fil de mes nombreux passages m'indiquait la marche à suivre. Cela m'évitait au moins d'avoir à me souvenir du chemin.

Lorsque je débouchais sur une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle trônait un gigantesque arbre centenaire, je me mis à sourire inconsciemment. J'adorais grimper dans cet enchevêtrement de branches quand j'étais gamine. Mais la grimpette attendrait, une sieste s'imposait. Je m'approchais du géant et m'installais le plus confortablement possible, callant mon dos contre une grosse racine. Et sans plus de cérémonie, je fermais les yeux.

Je fus réveillée par un craquement sec qui résonna non loin de moi. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, après tout la nature n'a pas pour habitude d'être silencieuse. Je m'étirais paresseusement et m'apprêtais à vérifier l'heure –combien de temps pouvais-je avoir dormi ?- lorsque mon regard capta un mouvement, me stoppant net dans mon geste. C'est alors que je la vis.

Une fille m'observait en silence, dans sa robe blanche cerclée de fourrure. De longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage dont la bouche était dissimulée sous une sorte de masque de chirurgien stylisé. Elle arborait fièrement, en plus de cela, deux grandes oreilles de lapin. Je me fis vaguement la réflexion qu'on était le 31 octobre : Halloween. Ça expliquait au moins ce déguisement. Mais pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Que lis-tu ? me demanda-t-elle doucement en désignant le livre posé sur mes genoux.

—Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entrée ? fis-je, plus que méfiante.

—Je suis White Rabbit, et je suis arrivée par le trou, là-bas » répondit-elle en pointant une direction du doigt.

Un trou ? Dans le muret qui entourait la résidence ? Cela m'étonnait que mes parents ne s'en soient pas rendus compte, même s'il était vrai qu'ils ne s'aventuraient pas souvent au fin fond de leur terrain. Si le trou permettait à quelqu'un de passer, cela voulait dire que n'importe qui pouvait entrer sur la propriété impunément, comme cette fille. Occultant le fait qu'elle ne m'avait pas donné son vrai nom –qui pourrait réellement s'appeler White Rabbit ?- je lui demandais :

« Tu peux me montrer où il est ?

—Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'enfuir ? » fit-elle, malicieuse.

Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre, elle haussa les épaules en souriant et me fit signe de la suivre. Je lui emboitais le pas jusqu'à un autre arbre, un peu plus loin, et elle me montra une cavité à la naissance du tronc.

« Et bien quoi ? C'est juste un terrier. Comme si tu avais pu entrer par là » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne répondit pas...Et se contenta de me pousser dans le gouffre. Je criais, à la fois de surprise et de peur, ne me doutant pas que la chute serait beaucoup plus longue que prévu.

Je finis par atterrir lourdement sur ce qui ressemblait fort à... du carrelage ? Je relevais la tête, mais au lieu d'apercevoir un bout de ciel bleu, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien un plafond –et le lustre qui allait avec- que j'avais au-dessus de la tête. Le sol n'avait pas pu se refermer ainsi, c'était impossible ! Encore moins pour former un dôme ! Bon sang...

Je me relevais difficilement, encore sonnée par le choc. Mon premier réflexe fut d'examiner les lieux en quête d'une sortie. Après un magnifique demi-tour sur moi-même, j'aperçus une porte. Je m'en approchais et tentais de l'ouvrir, sans résultat. Je pivotais de nouveau et mon regard tomba sur une clef, posée sagement sur une petite table ronde. Ok... Un message que m'envoyait mon subconscient pour me faire comprendre que je rêvais ? Sérieusement... Si mon nom était Alice le scénario serait parfait. Où est donc l'entrée de Wonderland ? Mais je m'appelais Anna, alors tout de suite ça cassait le délire.

D'abord une fille déguisée en lapin blanc qui me menait à un terrier et qui me forçait quelque peu à tomber dedans. Et ensuite je me retrouvais dans cette pièce. Je rêvais. C'était la seule explication. Quand même sacrément douloureux comme songe. Je m'étais explosée les fesses en tombant, moi ! M'enfin... Quitte à rêver, autant le faire à fond. Ce fut donc sans suspense que je me saisis de la clef et m'en servis pour ouvrir la porte. Je notais au passage avec une légère déception que je n'avais pas eu à de potion à boire pour rétrécir ou de cake à manger pour grandir.

À ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas un paysage fabuleux qui apparut sous mes yeux ébahis mais une ville. Pas de Chapelier ni de Reine de Cœur pour moi donc... Bah, cela m'assurait de ne pas mourir la tête coupée. Quoi que ça aurait au moins eu le mérite de me réveiller. Tant pis. J'étudiais ce nouvel environnement avec circonspection, m'attardant sur chaque détail dans une veine tentative pour reconnaître les lieux. Peut-être mon esprit m'avait-il fait changer d'histoire ?

Petites maisons en pierre, ruelles pavées éclairées par la lumière jaune-orangée de quelques lampadaires. Des habitants. Et tout aurait pu être parfaitement normal et réaliste si ces derniers n'étaient pas tous déguisés comme pour Halloween. D'accord... La deuxième étape était visiblement L'Étrange Noël de Mr Jack.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque des cloches se mirent à sonner. Elles étaient accrochées à presque chaque maison, mais pourtant personne ne les faisait tinter. En quelques secondes, la rue fut désertée, les gens se précipitant et se bousculant pour rentrer chez eux. Que d'action ! Je m'attendais franchement à mieux venant de mon imaginaire. Des cloches qui font fuir les gens quand elles sonnent... Palpitant.

Et j'entendis la musique. D'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Ça se rapprochait. Des bruits de pas accompagnaient la mélodie, bientôt suivis par un chant. Plusieurs personnes scandaient des paroles dont je ne percevais pas très bien le sens. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais toujours en plein milieu de la rue. La panique commença doucement à monter en moi quand je me dis qu'à défaut d'un rêve, tout ceci pouvait très bien tourner au cauchemar. Après tout, si les gens s'étaient empressés de regagner leurs demeures, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me motiver à trouver une cachette.

J'escaladais rapidement la façade de la maison la plus proche. Les murs assuraient de nombreuses prises, ainsi je n'eus pas trop de mal à grimper. Lorsque le craquement retentit, je m'immobilisais immédiatement, cessant même de respirer, mais personne ne sortit voir d'où provenait le bruit. Je m'excusais silencieusement à l'adresse de la tuile que je venais de briser en gravissant le toit. Je rejoignis le conduit de la cheminée aussi vite que possible et me dissimulais derrière juste au moment où une foule envahissait la rue en contrebas.

Je pus enfin comprendre la raison du petit manège de tout à l'heure. La troupe frappaient aux portes et lançaient un vibrant « Trick or treat ! » à ceux qui leur ouvraient. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux pour pouvoir accueillir la foule lorsqu'elle arriverait. Ils fêtaient juste Halloween. De manière certes un peu spéciale, mais bon... C'était un rêve. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce que tout soit normal.

J'observais tout ce petit monde depuis mon perchoir. Des groupes s'étaient vite formés pour la chasse aux sucreries, même s'ils semblaient être tous dirigés par un seul homme, ou plutôt un seul vampire. Visiblement Halloween était quelque chose de très pris au sérieux dans ce songe. Je n'étais pourtant pas une grande adepte de cette fête...

Dans la ruelle juste à ma droite se trouvaient un soldat, un corsaire, un clown, mais aussi d'autres... trucs que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Un peu plus loin, j'apercevais un duo original composé d'une momie et d'une faucheuse. Juste en face de la maison sur laquelle j'avais jeté mon dévolu, je pouvais distinguer un nounours accompagné d'un mec en camisole de force –pourquoi pas...- d'une Médusa ainsi que d'autres personnages indéterminés et... White Rabbit ?!

Ne voulant pas être découverte, je pris mon mal en patience et décidais d'attendre la dispersion des troupes pour la rejoindre. Lorsque les habitants eurent donné leurs friandises, ils sortirent de leurs maisons et se mêlèrent à la troupe pour chanter et danser sur la grande place. Ça riait, ça s'amusait... Ce qui me rappela furtivement ma famille et contribua sérieusement à entamer ma bonne humeur.

La petite fête dura ainsi une heure, je pus le constater grâce à mon portable qui visiblement m'avait suivi jusqu'en rêve –brave petit. L'heure passée, les gens commencèrent à se saluer et à partir chacun de leur côté, se lançant de chaleureux « à demain ». Je me dis avec ironie qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Dès que je me réveillerais ils n'existeraient plus.

C'est ce moment que je choisis pour descendre et rattraper la lapine. Je traversais la place, pas encore tout à fait vide, en essayant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Il restait encore la faucheuse et la momie, qui discutaient activement avec le vampire. Ce dernier me jeta un coup d'œil intéressé et je m'empressais de baisser la tête, accélérant le pas pour pénétrer dans une ruelle à la suite de la jeune femme aux grandes oreilles.

« White Rabbit ! Attends ! »

Elle se retourna, surprise, puis me fit un grand sourire en me reconnaissant. Elle vint à ma rencontre et me prit dans ses bras. Quand elle se décida enfin à me lâcher, se fut pour me faire face et me sermonner :

« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama-t-elle.

—À vrai dire je-

—Le roi va me passer un savon pour ne pas t'avoir amené à lui plus tôt ! m'interrompit-elle. M'enfin... C'est trop tard maintenant, on ne nous laissera pas entrer au Manoir vu l'heure, et je doute que-

—Excuse-moi, l'arrêtais-je, mais... On est où exactement ?

—Oh c'est vrai, j'allais oublier ! Bienvenue à Halloween Town !

—Votre roi, ce ne serait pas un squelette nommé Jack par hasard ? demandais-je, ne résistant pas à la tentation.

—Euh, non... Pourquoi ? fit-elle perplexe.

—Rien, oublie. J'aimerais savoir... Non c'est stupide, fis-je en secouant la tête.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—J'allais te demander pourquoi tu m'avais conduite jusqu'ici, mais ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Tout ceci n'est pas réel.

—Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? fit White Rabbit, curieuse.

—Peu importe... Que fait-on maintenant ? la questionnais-je, abandonnant l'idée de lui expliquer qu'elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

—Et bien... Je vais t'amener chez des amies. Tu pourras habiter là-bas tant que tu seras ici. Désolé mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux chez moi » s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

C'est ainsi que nous nous mîmes en route. Je tentais tout d'abord de mémoriser le trajet, mais abandonnais rapidement devant le nombre impressionnant de petites rues tortueuses que ma guide nous fit emprunter. Et puis de toute façon je n'aurais pas à les réemprunter. Elle se stoppa finalement devant une maison semblable à toutes les autres et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et observais les lieux. En face du hall se trouvait un escalier menant à l'étage, et deux grandes pièces s'ouvraient de chaque côté du couloir. La première était la cuisine, et je suivis White Rabbit dans la deuxième qui s'avéra être un grand séjour chaleureux et spacieux. Deux jumelles étaient installées côte à côte dans un canapé en cuir. Leurs robes noires tranchaient nettement avec leur teint pâle, et des vagues de cheveux roux cascadaient le long de leurs épaules. Au moment où je me disais qu'elles étaient les premières personnes « normales » que je croisais dans ce rêve, je remarquais leurs petites oreilles de chat. Les deux sœurs ne paraissaient absolument pas surprises d'avoir vu surgir la lapine dans leur salon. Moi, en revanche...

« Oh ! Tu as amené une étrangère ! C'est bien la première fois ? Oh je suis toute excitée ! Quand la présentons-nous aux autres ? Je pense que demain ce-, déballa d'une seule traite celle qui portait des lunettes.

—Calme toi, lui intima sa sœur, ce qui fit aussitôt taire la première.

—Qui sont-elles ? demandais-je, un peu perdue.

—Je te présente Kuro et Neko » fit White Rabbit en me désignant tour à tour la plus bavarde et celle qui semblait l'être nettement moins.

Après le Lapin Blanc, les Chats Noirs. Qui serait le suivant ? L'Otarie Bleue ?

« Et toi, c'est comment ? me questionna la dénommée Kuro.

—Anna.

—Bienvenue chez nous Anna ! Tu peux rester ici tant que tu le souhaites ! me lança vivement Neko.

—Merci... »

White Rabbit me confia à ses amies, me promettant de revenir me voir le lendemain pour me faire visiter la ville.

La chambre dans laquelle m'installèrent mes nouvelles colocataires était petite mais confortable. Elles étaient vraiment aux petits soins avec moi, et je n'avais pas de quoi me plaindre. Après qu'elles m'eurent prêté une chemise de nuit, je les remerciais bien sûr et m'effondrais sur le lit, exténuée. Bizarre... Si je rêvais comment pouvais-je être fatiguée ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre d'Halloween avec ici l'apparition (du moins une apparition en bonne et due forme) de Hyde. Enjoy !**

Halloween – Deuxième jour

Je mis un moment pour me souvenir d'où j'étais en me réveillant le lendemain dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Je paniquais quelques secondes, me demandant avec une certaine angoisse quand est-ce que j'allais enfin revenir à la réalité ? Ce rêve n'avait donc pas de fin ? Ne connaissant pas de moyen pour m'obliger à reprendre conscience, je calmais mes appréhensions et me levais.

Je trouvais facilement la salle de bain et passais de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude. Cela me fit le plus grand bien et me permit d'avoir de nouveau les idées claires. Je fus d'ailleurs étonnée de la sensation de bien être qui m'envahit alors que les gouttes dégoulinaient le long de mon corps, chacune étant immédiatement suivie de son double. Je me perdis quelque instants dans la contemplation de ces petites perles cristallines. C'était hypnotisant... et vivifiant.

Lorsque je sortis pour m'envelopper dans une douce serviette, je vis mes vêtements posés sur une chaise, pliés et propres. Je les enfilais rapidement et descendis au rez-de-chaussée dans l'intention de remercier les jumelles pour cette gentille attention. Arrivée en bas, je pénétrais dans la cuisine et trouvais de la nourriture disposée en abondance sur la table. Nulle trace de Kuro et Neko... Tant pis ! Les nombreux mets me faisaient de l'œil, et je n'allais pas me gêner pour manger sans elles. C'est que j'étais affamée ! Encore une chose que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir en songe...

Je m'assis et hésitais un bref moment avant de choisir une part de tarte aux pommes, perdue au milieu d'autres gâteaux en tout genre. Elle était exquise ! Pas trop sucrée, et fondant délicieusement en bouche. Je n'en avais jamais mangé d'aussi bonne. Je pris également une gaufre dont l'odeur alléchante me titillait les narines depuis mon entrée dans la pièce, l'accompagnant d'un simple jus de fruit. Que c'était bon !

Le fait que les jumelles de soient pas là ne me dérangea pas plus que ça. Et puis de toute façon, je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elles soient toujours avec moi. Elles avaient une vie elles aussi.

_Mais elles ne vivent pas Anna ! Tout ça n'est pas réel !_

Je secouais vivement la tête. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à raisonner en « tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion ». Ça avait l'air tellement vrai ! Il ne fallait pas que je l'oublie. Non, vraiment je ne devais pas l'ou-

Des coups à la porte me tirèrent de mes pensées. J'hésitais quelques secondes à aller ouvrir, avant de me dire que c'était peut-être White Rabbit qui venait me chercher. Bien qu'elle n'ait visiblement pas l'habitude de frapper aux portes. Si jamais il s'avérait que ce n'était pas la lapine, il ne me coûtait rien de distribuer un simple « repassez plus tard ». Je me levais donc pour me diriger vers l'entrée. À peine avais-je entrouvert la porte que j'entendais :

« Trick or... »

L'homme qui se tenait devant moi fut visiblement assez surpris de me voir, puisqu'il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Je n'eus aucun mal à la reconnaître, c'était le vampire de l'autre soir et vu la distance qui nous séparait, je pus le détailler à loisir. Il était tout de noir vêtu et avait un grand XIII peint sur le torse. Sa tête était ornée d'un chapeau décoré d'une tête de mort et de deux petites ailes de chauve-souris. Son sourire était gravé sur son visage en une longue cicatrice, faite heureusement de maquillage. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur rouge assez déstabilisante, et bien sûr ses lèvres s'entrouvraient juste assez pour que j'aperçoive deux canines pointues. Très réussi comme déguisement.

« ...treat, termina-t-il après m'avoir lui aussi examiné de la tête aux pieds.

—Je suis désolé mais Kuro et Neko ne sont pas là, anticipais-je.

—Oh... Excuse-moi, qu'as-tu dit ? me demanda-t-il, semblant par la même occasion reprendre ses esprits.

—J'ai dit que les jumelles étaient absentes, répétais-je un peu frustrée.

—Je vois. Dis-moi, je ne t'aurais pas déjà vu ? fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

—Je-

—Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Tu es la fille qui s'est enfuie hier soir !

—Enfuie ? répétais-je, interloquée.

—Oui, je me souviens ! Dès que je t'ai vu tu as accéléré le pas, comme si tu prenais la fuite.

—J'essayais juste de rattraper une amie, me justifiais-je, étonnée qu'il s'en rappelle.

—Ah vraiment ?

—Oui » répondis-je un peu sèchement, jugeant qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Je me crus sauvée lorsque j'aperçus White Rabbit se précipiter vers moi. Elle s'arrêta face à nous, essoufflée, et je déchantais rapidement en la voyant s'incliner à répétition devant le vampire. Elle bredouillait des excuses décousues que moi-même je peinais à suivre. Parmi ses balbutiements, je distinguais tout juste les mots « votre Majesté ».

« C'est ça votre roi ? »

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi, et au vu du regard paniqué que me lança mon amie, je sus que j'avais fait une boulette. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être étonnée que quelqu'un comme lui puisse être roi. Il avait certes un charisme assez impressionnant mais franchement ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il n'était pas effrayant, son déguisement n'étant justement que ça : un déguisement. Et ça petite taille ne participait pas vraiment à imposer la « grandeur » du personnage.

Je me tournais donc vers le souverain, guettant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il m'observait, les yeux grands ouverts. Un sourire amusé commença à se dessiner sur son visage, puis il éclata franchement de rire. Ce fut à mon tour de le fixer avec étonnement, m'attendant à tout sauf à ça. J'échangeais un regard d'incompréhension totale avec White Rabbit. Le vampire finit par s'arrêter et reprit son souffle calmement.

« Ça fait du bien ! dit-il, encore un peu essoufflé. White Rabbit !

—Oui votre Majesté ! fit cette dernière, presque au garde à vous.

—Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir présenté cette jeune fille plus tôt ? Elle est tout à fait... rafraichissante, ajouta-t-il, presque ronronnant.

—Je suis sincèrement navrée votre Majesté, elle est arrivée tard hier soir et-

—Je me fiche de tout ça. Pour la peine je la kidnappe pour le reste de la semaine !

—Mais votre Majesté... »

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira à sa suite, sous le regard ahuri de la lapine qui ne fit cependant aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Mon amie disparut vite de mon champ de vision, entrainée que j'étais par le vampire. C'est qu'il était rapide le saligaud ! J'essayais plusieurs fois de me dégager mais il ne lâcha prise à aucun moment, ignorant chacune de mes tentatives infructueuses pour me libérer.

Il me délivra finalement lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue d'un immense manoir, que je devinais être celui dont me parlait White Rabbit l'autre soir. Sans doute l'équivalent du palais local. Et bien sûr, pour ne pas faire tâche dans le paysage, il faisait tout de suite penser à une maison hantée. On s'attendait presque à voir une silhouette pâle nous observer depuis l'une des fenêtres. Et les gargouilles qui tiraient la langue depuis leur perchoir... Horrible, vraiment.

L'entrée était gardée par le soldat que j'avais déjà entraperçu la veille. Le vampire s'avança dans la cour et pour ma part je restais devant les grilles, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de suivre un inconnu excentrique dans une demeure aussi lugubre.

« Tu viens ? »

Je relevais la tête vers le roi, soupirant intérieurement devant tant d'assurance. Il transpirait la confiance en soi. C'était exaspérant.

« En quel honneur ? rétorquais-je.

—Je te demande pardon ? fit-il, haussant les sourcils de surprise.

—D'abord vous me trainer jusqu'ici sans vous demander un seul instant ce que j'en pense. Et maintenant je devrais vous suivre dans cette résidence sinistre ? La bonne blague. »

Il sourit, revint et se planta quelques secondes devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, espérant peut-être que je cèderais et me déciderais à avancer. Et bien il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour je sentis un bras m'entourer la taille, et avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait je me retrouvais sur son épaule. Je me débattis donnant des coups de pieds et de poings dans tous les sens, mais quand je vis que ça n'avait strictement aucun effet je cessai de gesticuler et attendis passivement qu'il daigne me reposer à terre.

Une fois que j'eus bien observé les portes se refermer derrière nous, il nous fit traverser diverses salles et couloirs. Les gens que nous croisions nous jetaient des regards intrigués, se demandant sans doute pourquoi leur souverain se promenait avec une nana sur l'épaule, mais aucun n'osa faire de réflexion. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans une grande salle au carrelage somptueux –bah oui, c'était ce que je voyais le mieux de là où j'étais- et mon porteur s'arrêta enfin. Il ne me posa pas pour autant, à ma grande déception.

« Médusa ? fit le vampire en s'adressant à quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas.

—Votre Majesté ? répondit une voix de femme.

—Mon invitée ici présente va habiter là un moment, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps. Tu t'occuperas des audiences tant qu'elle sera là.

—Bien votre Majesté.

—Vous aviez dit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! protestais-je tandis qu'il se remettait en marche.

—Ah ça... J'ai menti. »

Nous dépassâmes la femme que je supposais être Médusa, au vu des serpents qu'elle arborait en guise de coiffure. Elle me fit un sourire contrit et je l'en remerciais mentalement -au moins une qui compatissait à ma douleur. Entrèrent bientôt dans mon champ de vision Kuro et Neko. Elles ouvrirent grands les yeux et écartèrent les mains, me demandant implicitement ce que je faisais là. Je répondis en désignant leur roi, puis en tapant ma tempe avec mon index, ce qui les fit pouffer.

Le monarque monta une marche et j'aperçus alors un trône à ma droite. Entièrement fait de pierre, il ne devait pas être très confortable. Des petits démons sculptés composaient les contours de l'imposant dossier au sommet duquel était posé un crâne –toujours en pierre, heureusement- orné d'une couronne. Plutôt moche selon moi, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Ça avait l'air d'être un vieux machin là depuis des siècles et je ne voulais pas risquer d'insulter les ancêtres de mon hôte.

Nous nous engageâmes dans un couloir après qu'il eut pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il arpenta ce tunnel jusqu'à une nouvelle ouverture qui, une fois franchie, fut scellée comme la première. C'est seulement là qu'il me libéra, me posant délicatement au sol.

« Arrivés, se contenta-il d'annoncer.

—C'est pas trop tôt ! me plaignis-je. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes pas très confortable.

—Tu m'en vois navré, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Du thé ?

—Pourquoi pas... »

Tandis qu'il appelait un domestique pour nous apporter de quoi boire, j'étudiais la pièce dans laquelle j'avais atterri. C'était un immense salon, qui faisait au moins deux fois la taille du rez-de-chaussée des jumelles. Impressionnant. Il n'y avait pas de lustre au plafond mais des dizaines de lampes et de bougies étaient disposées un peu partout dans la salle. De quoi créer une bonne ambiance pour se raconter des histoires de fantômes, une fois la nuit venue. Je distinguais deux portes sur le mur du fond mais ne m'y attardais pas. Une grande table à manger occupait une bonne partie de l'espace, tandis que le reste de la pièce était truffée de canapés, fauteuils et coussins en tout genre.

« Vous vivez ici ? demandais-je, curieuse.

—Oui, ce sont mes appartements. Tu pourras y habiter aussi longtemps que tu voudras, ajouta-il en me désignant l'une des portes que j'avais déjà remarquée.

—C'est que jusqu'ici je vivais chez les jumelles, contrais-je.

—Elles ont bien compris que ce n'était plus le cas, ne t'en fais pas » fit-il en balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main.

Je l'observais quelques instants et il fit de même, ce qui finit rapidement par m'énerver.

« Bon, est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire ce que je fais là ?

—Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, répondit-il calmement.

—Vous me trainez de force jusqu'ici, et maintenant ? C'est quoi le but de tout ça ?

—Je suis quelqu'un de très égoïste, je déteste partager. Tu as déjà passé trop de temps avec les autres et c'est à mon tour d'en profiter, déclara-t-il, capricieux.

—Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? C'est tout de même de moi qu'il s'agit, rétorquais-je en croisant les bras.

—Je suis le roi. C'est à moi qu'on obéit ici.

—Là d'où je viens ça fait longtemps qu'on leur a coupé la tête aux rois. »

Il en resta muet de stupéfaction. Il me fixa quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte, avec un air –il faut bien l'avouer- particulièrement stupide.

« Tu plaisantes ?

—J'en ai l'air ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Le domestique apporta le thé et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sans demander la permission du vampire, je m'assis sur un gros coussin bien moelleux que j'avais très vite repéré en entrant et me retrouvais rapidement avec une tasse chaude dans les mains, buvant avec délectation. Le souverain me regardait de loin, toujours debout, et je tapotais un autre coussin à côté de moi.

« Approchez, je ne vais pas vous manger. »

Il céda et s'installa à son tour. Je le servis et il me remercia distraitement, gardant la tasse sans pour autant boire.

« Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il finalement.

—Un peu, avouais-je.

—Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom, ajouta-il honteux.

—Je ne vous ai pas demandé le votre non plus, lui fis-je remarquer.

—Oui, mais toi tu n'avais aucune raison de vouloir le connaître.

—Sans doute... Comment vous appelez-vous ?

—Tu veux le savoir ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

—Bien sûr puisque j'ai posé la question, répondis-je.

—Je m'appelle Hyde. Et toi ?

—Anna.

—Je suis désolé Anna. Je me suis mal comporté. »

À cet instant, il me fit vraiment penser à un enfant qu'on venait de gronder. Il avait exactement la même bouille. C'était mignon. Je l'assurais que c'était oublié et nous pûmes enfin discuter normalement. Nous fîmes connaissance, et il me demanda même de lui expliquer à quoi servait mon portable, ce qui fut un épisode assez amusant.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et le même serviteur qui était venu un peu plus tôt apporta discrètement de quoi dîner. Hyde et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris. Il était déjà si tard ?

Le repas se fit dans la même ambiance chaleureuse qui semblait ne plus vouloir quitter les lieux. La nourriture fut engloutie en un rien de temps, en grande partie par l'appétit dévorant de mon hôte.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, Hyde et moi prîmes place dans deux gros fauteuils. J'avais choisi le marron car il ressemblait étrangement à celui dans lequel je passais tant de temps, chez mes parents. La même taille, le même tissu... Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, le vampire me dit :

« Parle-moi de ta famille Anna.

—J'ai des parents et une petite sœur. Voilà, dis-je simplement, n'ayant pas vraiment le désir de m'étendre sur le sujet.

—C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien à dire sur eux ? fit-il, curieux.

—Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Mon père est un lâche, totalement soumis à son tyran de femme, tandis que ma sœur est... une victime collatérale.

—Tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup, on dirait.

—Dire que je ne les aime pas est un euphémisme, répondis-je avec un rire sec. Je hais ma mère, je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir un jour aimée. Mon père m'est totalement indifférent. Mais je me force à y aller chaque week-end parce que Lisa, elle... Elle peut encore changer.

—Changer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demanda Hyde, intrigué.

—Je me suis souvent demandée après avoir quitté la maison pourquoi j'y retournais. Lisa voulait que je revienne, mais pour moi elle avait toujours été la petite sœur naïve qui était devenue le pantin de ma mère. Un pantin pour lequel je me serais prise d'affection. Je pense que si j'y vais encore c'est parce qu'au fond... j'espère pouvoir la sauver. »

Un ange passa tandis que nous réfléchissions tous deux à ce que je venais de dire. Cela ne m'avait jamais paru aussi clair. Jusqu'ici je savais que je devais le faire, mais quant à dire pourquoi... J'avais enfin mis des mots sur cette mission désespérée que je souhaitais mener à bien.

Je caressais distraitement le bois des accoudoirs en songeant à tout cela, lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent une aspérité. Je l'examinais, curieuse, et déchiffrais ce qui se révéla être une simple phrase gravée dans le merisier : « Why was I made ? ». Phrase que j'avais effectivement marquée sur le _vrai_ fauteuil.

« Hyde ? murmurais-je. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

—Le fauteuil ? Il a toujours été là. Pourquoi ? fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

—Vous ne savez pas depuis quand exactement ? Qui l'a acheté ? Qui a inscrit cette phrase dans le bois ?

—Il était déjà là quand je suis monté sur le trône, je n'ai aucune idée de qui se l'est procuré. Mais je peux te dire qui a écrit ça.

—Qui est-ce ?

—Moi. »

Je restais figée quelques secondes, surprise, avant de me renfoncer dans mon siège. Je fronçais les sourcils et mon regard se perdit dans le vague avant que la voix de Hyde ne me ramène à la réalité.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ?

—Je... J'ai cru pendant un instant... que c'était le mien.

—Le tien ? C'est impossible, tu ne viens pas d'ici, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous que j'ai exactement le même? Que j'y ai gravé la même phrase ?

—Absolument identique ? »

Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment, et son front se plissa sous la réflexion. Je l'observais, espérant sans doute bêtement qu'il aurait une réponse rationnelle à tout ça. Mais il finit par soupirer et je sus alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Comment pourrait-il y en avoir une ?

Je lui fis savoir que j'étais fatiguée et il me conduisit à ma chambre. On me prêta une fois de plus une chemise de nuit et je m'effondrais sur le lit, aussi exténuée que la veille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça mais ce chapitre est très important pour la suite. En tout cas je ne sais pas vous mais j'adore le personnage de Sword (encore heureux direz-vous puisqu'il sort de ma tête).**

Halloween – Troisième jour

« Anna... »

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'entente de mon nom et enfouis un peu plus la tête sous la couverture, luttant pour ne pas me réveiller. Une main me secoua doucement l'épaule et j'entendis murmurer :

« Allez princesse. »

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup et me redressais brusquement, envoyant balader une forme lourde et molle au pied du lit. Forme qui se releva en se massant douloureusement la tête.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

—Qui êtes vous ? m'écriais-je, légèrement paniquée.

—Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

—Hyde ?

—Bien sûr ! Tu as tout oublié pendant la nuit ou quoi ? »

Je l'observais, bouche bée. Il ne portait aucun déguisement ni aucun maquillage, juste un simple pantalon noir et un débardeur blanc. Ces yeux ne luisaient plus de cette lueur rouge que j'avais trouvée si déstabilisante, et son sourire était des plus naturels. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le Hyde que j'avais rencontré la veille, physiquement du moins. Il était différent. Beau... Très beau même.

« Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? bougonna-t-il, gêné.

—Pardon, m'excusais-je. C'est juste que... Vous êtes si-

—Canon ? Envoûtant ? puis il ajouta après une légère hésitation : Sexy ?

—Et surtout tellement modeste ! » répliquais-je.

Cela le fit rire et il s'approcha pour revenir s'installer sur le lit, là même où il se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il m'observa quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce sans prévenir. Ni une ni deux, je me relaissais tomber sur le matelas et me pelotonnais sous la couette. Divers bruits me parvinrent de la pièce voisine et je les ignorais consciencieusement. Lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans ma chambre, je soupirais bruyamment, exaspérée de ne pas pouvoir dormir en paix.

« Ah non ! s'exclama Hyde. Je ne suis pas parti pour que tu te rendormes ! Debout princesse !

—Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça et peut-être que je me lèverai, marmonnais-je à moitié dans l'oreiller.

—Marché conclu ! » s'enthousiasma le roi.

J'écartais rageusement les couvertures et m'assis sur le rebord du lit, tout en le fusillant du regard. Nullement impressionné, le souverain brandit deux cintres auxquels étaient accrochés deux magnifiques robes.

« Alors, laquelle ? me demanda-t-il.

—Depuis quand vous vous travestissez Hyde ? fis-je, désespérée.

—Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. C'est pour toi !

—Quoi ?! criais-je, à deux doigts de l'apoplexie.

—Ça me paraît quand même évident, poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était. De nous deux, c'est toi la fille, et les filles mettent des robes. Surtout lors d'un bal. C'est parfaitement logique et- »

Il s'interrompit alors que j'explosais de rire. Je basculais en arrière, pliée en deux. Mon corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et j'avais du mal à respirer tellement je riais. Je repris difficilement mon souffle, avalant l'air avec avidité. Je me tournais vers Hyde, les larmes aux yeux, et lui fis en grand sourire. Il posa les robes sur une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Un bal ! Vous êtes sérieux ? demandais-je.

—Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

—Oh, aucun problème, le rassurais-je en pouffant. À part que ça ne se fait plus depuis... depuis...

—Longtemps ? proposa-t-il.

—Voilà.

—Donc tu ne viendras pas, même pour me faire plaisir ?

—Je n'ai pas dit ça, je... »

Il me fit les yeux doux, accompagnés d'une petite moue craquante. Je soupirais :

« Vous me faites marcher et moi je cours...

—J'adore ça. »

Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte pour passer la tête par l'entrebâillement et lançer un bref : « Vous pouvez y aller ! ». C'est alors qu'une véritable horde de serviteurs pénétra dans ma chambre. Certains poussaient d'immenses portants pleins de vêtements, d'autres soulevaient des mallettes qui semblaient peser des tonnes, remplies à ras-bord de mascara et autres accessoires en tout genre. Dans ce qui ressemblait fort à de la panique, trois domestiques entreprirent de me choisir une tenue, trois autres des escarpins assortis, trois autres optaient pour une coiffure, trois autres...

« STOP ! »

Tous s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent vers moi pour me fixer, mi surpris mi outrés. Mon regard croisa celui de Hyde et ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant d'ordonner :

« Sortez. Tous. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et une fois l'armée de strass et paillette mise à la porte, je m'approchais du souverain capricieux.

« Vous aviez tout prévu ! m'écriais-je.

—Effectivement, avoua le brun.

—Vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit roi prétentieux, manipulateur et-

—Tu es belle. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, coupée dans ma tirade vindicative, et restais muette d'étonnement. Pour le coup, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Son regard était rivé au mien, si noir et si profond que j'étais incapable de m'en détacher. Il se mordilla la lèvre, puis me prit dans ses bras.

« Hyde ?

—Juste une minute, murmura-t-il.

—Ce n'est pas pour... Enfin je... Je vous hais, bredouillais-je lamentablement.

—Aucun de nous d'eux n'y croit, fit-il en riant légèrement.

—Il est quand ce bal ?

—Ce soir, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

—Bon sang... Et j'ai combien de temps pour me préparer ?

—Il doit te rester à peu près trois heures. »

Je me reculais et jetais un coup d'œil paniqué à l'horloge. Il était si tard que ça ?!

« La salle de bain c'est la porte du fond » m'indiqua-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Trois heures plus tard, je patientais tranquillement dans la salle du trône en compagnie des autres invités. Un serviteur m'y avait conduite dès que j'étais sortie de ma chambre, enfin prête. Je n'avais pas recroisé Hyde. Pour l'heure, je discutais tranquillement avec White Rabbit et les jumelles, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Un immense lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce, changeant de couleur au fil du temps. Le buffet était réapprovisionné régulièrement par des serviteurs consciencieux. Les musiciens jouaient un air entrainant pour que l'ambiance ne soit pas soporifique. Tous semblaient attendre impatiemment que le souverain arrive pour que la fête puisse enfin commencer.

« On s'ennuie, souffla Kuro.

—Ça devrait plus tarder maintenant, espéra White Rabbit qui essayait avant tout de s'en convaincre elle-même.

—Et bien libre à vous de continuer à vous morfondre ici, moi je vais présenter Anna aux autres ! s'exclama Neko. »

J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre qu'on parlait de moi que sa petite main attrapait la mienne et m'entrainait à sa suite à travers la foule. Elle bouscula plusieurs personnes sans ménagement pour finalement se stopper devant la faucheuse, que j'avais déjà aperçue, et elle l'interpela :

« Al, je te présente Anna !

—Enchanté, me dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous êtes l'étrangère n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui c'est moi, répondis-je un peu intimidée.

—Le roi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

—Bon, c'est pas le tout mais t'aurais pas vu Momo ? intervint Neko.

—Un peu plus loin là-bas. » fit-il en nous désignant le buffet.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers un autre groupe d'hôtes, j'intégrais enfin le nom de l'homme qui venait de m'être présenté. C'était le seul jusqu'à présent dont le nom n'avait aucune signification, à part Hyde mais lui c'était différent. Nulle règle ne semblait s'appliquer à lui.

« Tu l'as appelé « Al », je me trompe ? demandais-je à la rousse.

—Oui. C'est un diminutif, son vrai nom c'est Afterlife. Mais Al ça va plus vite.

—Je vois... »

Appelée la faucheuse ainsi cassait un peu le mythe mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Neko continua de me présenter à ses amis, en commençant par le fameux « Momo » qui, je pus le constater rapidement, devait son nom au fait qu'il était une momie. Je fis également la connaissance de Médusa et d'autres personnes que j'avais vu le jour de mon arrivée, mais plus particulièrement celle de Sword, le corsaire. Les gens semblaient l'éviter, ce qui avait éveillé ma curiosité et j'avais entrepris de m'approcher de lui malgré les mises en garde paniquées de Neko. Elle me regarda finalement m'éloigner, impuissante, cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains mais écartant légèrement les doigts de sorte à quand même voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Bonsoir » fis-je à l'intention du pirate.

Il se tourna vivement vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. Un sourire de psychopathe. Et la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage n'aidait pas à lui donner un air plus sympathique.

« Tiens donc, l'étrangère vient m'adresser la parole, susurra-t-il.

—Si vous préférez que je reparte dites-le tout de suite, répliquais-je sur la défensive.

—Oh non, tu peux rester. Ta présence ne m'importune pas.

—Moi c'est Anna, lançais-je histoire d'avoir un truc à dire.

—Et moi Sword. Que viens-tu faire ici Anna ? » me demanda-t-il posément.

Il avait cessé de sourire, et semblait maintenant prêt à discuter avec moi normalement. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Neko et la rassurait d'un geste de la main. Elle secoua la tête et murmura silencieusement « Je vais chercher du renfort ». Je haussais les épaules, ne voyant pas du tout où était le problème, avant de porter à nouveau mon attention sur Sword.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

—Tu n'es pas d'ici. Quand rentreras-tu chez toi ? Et comment ? fit-il en se servant négligemment un verre de vin.

—Ça ne dépend pas de moi, répondis-je.

—En es-tu si sûre ? Je serais toi, je m'intéresserais de plus près aux bijoux. Tu finiras immanquablement par la remarquer.

—Pourquoi est-ce que quand vous parlez je ne comprends rien ? le questionnais-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

—Oh, le roi arrive » annonça le corsaire en jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était vrai, puisque une main vint se glisser dans la mienne pour m'attirer un peu plus loin. Sword me fit un léger salut auquel je répondis volontiers. Bizarrement, je l'aimais bien, cet homme un peu effrayant que tout le monde esquivait.

Hyde finit par s'arrêter à l'autre bout du buffet et il me tendit une tomate cerise –vive l'apéritif- que je saisis bêtement tandis qu'il m'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

« Vous chavez que j'étais enkrain de parler a'ec Shword ? fis-je tout en mangeant, amusée par son petit manège.

—Tu es splendide, souffla-t-il.

—Et vous, vous changez de sujet... Mais merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, répondis-je.

—Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

—Hyde... soupirais-je. Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée à l'écart ? l'interrogeais-je.

—Neko est venue me chercher en panique et elle m'a dit que tu discutais avec le corsaire.

—Et alors ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'adresser la parole aux gens sans votre autorisation ?

—Ne t'énerve pas, je-

—Je ne m'énerve pas, je suis curieuse. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ça, lui expliquais-je en chipant une deuxième tomate qu'il s'apprêtait à manger.

—Sword fait partie des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de fréquenter, dit-il simplement.

—Et pourquoi ça ?

—Il est... spécial. Il sait beaucoup de choses sur chacun d'entre nous et pourtant personne ne lui dit jamais rien, répondit-il en jetant de petits regards de droite à gauche.

—Des choses ? Quel genre de choses ? demandais-je, plus qu'intriguée.

—Ce qu'on ressent, ce à quoi l'on pense...

—Vous croyez qu'il lit dans vos esprits ? fis-je amusée.

—Ce n'est pas drôle Anna. Tout le monde a peur de lui ici.

—Même vous ?

—Un peu oui... avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

—Je vois. Bah moi je l'aime bien. »

Il me lança un regard surpris avant de hausser les épaules. Il fit un rapide signe aux filles qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin et elles s'empressèrent de venir vérifier mon état, me serrant dans leurs bras chacune leur tour. J'aurais presque pu croire que je venais de risquer ma vie. Après les avoir longuement rassurées, je pus enfin m'amuser.

Je ne vis pas la soirée passer, entre les danses, les courses poursuites avec White Rabbit pour s'arroser au Champagne... Le bal se termina bien trop vite à mon goût et à une heure pas permise. En fait je n'eus même pas l'occasion de voir la fin de la fête, je m'endormis sur les genoux de Hyde avant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cette mini-fiction étant, comme son nom l'indique, mini, voilà qu'on approche déjà de la fin. J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre vous intriguera, ou même décevra à la limite tant que ça ne vous laisse pas indifférent ;)**

Halloween – Quatrième jour

Le réveil du lendemain fut nettement moins agité que le précédent. J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux encore embués de sommeil et m'étirais paresseusement avant de remarquer que j'étais dans mon lit. Ça expliquait donc l'absence des courbatures, auxquelles j'aurais sans le moindre doute eu droit si j'avais passé la nuit entière sur les genoux de Hyde.

Mes pieds vinrent dire bonjour au tapis et je pénétrais dans le salon. Je remarquais l'absence totale de vie dans cette immense pièce où régnait toujours une douce obscurité due aux épais rideaux fermés. Je me mis en tête de les ouvrir, et ceci fait me dirigeais vers la porte menant au long couloir que le roi m'avait fait emprunté lors de mon « kidnapping » improvisé. De l'autre côté, je trouvais un serviteur qui ne demandait qu'à se rendre utile et le sollicitais gentiment :

« Vous pourriez nous apporter à manger ?

—Et que voulez-vous déguster ? » s'enquit-il.

L'esprit encore embrumé, je mis un moment à répondre que ce qu'aimait Hyde ferait très bien l'affaire. Il acquiesça sagement et partit en quête de la fameuse nourriture.

Je fis demi-tour et lorsque mon regard se posa sur l'accès à la chambre de mon hôte, je ne pus résister plus longtemps à l'attrait qu'elle représentait : l'attrait de la vengeance. Je m'en approchais et réprimais un petit rire à l'idée de la tête qu'il allait faire quand je le réveillerai.

J'ouvris la porte et avisais sa silhouette emmitouflée dans la couverture moelleuse. Il dormait. Que c'était mignon. Et bien ça n'allait pas durer ! Il allait souffrir comme moi j'avais souffert !

J'écartais brusquement les rideaux, inondant ainsi la pièce d'une lumière éclatante et un grognement ne tarda pas à résonner dans mon dos. Je me retournais juste à temps pour le voir enfouir la tête sous les draps. Peut-être croyait-il que j'étais un simple serviteur venu « l'aider » à se lever ? Tant mieux. Il ne serait que plus surpris par ce qui allait suivre.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me rapprochais du lit et sans plus d'hésitation, sautais brutalement dessus juste à côté de la bosse que formait Hyde. Il envoya balader la couette et se redressa brusquement, avec une tête d'ahuri qui me fit éclater de rire.

« Anna ?! Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

—Ça c'était pour hier ! fis-je en lui lançant un coussin en pleine poire.

—Tu es fâchée ? me demanda-t-il après avoir pris soin de mettre le projectile hors de ma portée.

—Non, pas du tout.

—Je ne te comprends vraiment pas... soupira-t-il. Mais tu n'en es que plus intéressante. Tu t'es bien amusée hier soir ?

—Beaucoup. Merci.

—Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en souriant. Bon... Comme tu as décidé d'écourter ma nuit je vais me changer. On a un programme chargé aujourd'hui. »

Je l'interrogeais quant à ce programme mais il ne voulut rien me dire. Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et sans aucune gêne je m'affalais sur son lit. J'admirais passivement le plafond –qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?- tout en écoutant le bruit étouffé de l'eau qui s'écoule. Je me redressais au bout de quelques minutes, lassée de ce spectacle qui, il faut le dire, était loin d'être passionnant.

Je laissais mon regard s'égarer sur tout ce qui m'entourait. Il fit le tour de la pièce, passant sur la commode ouvragée, le tapis dont les motifs me faisaient étrangement penser à des citrouilles, la fenêtre, l'immense armoire, la porte, la table de chevet. Sur cette dernière étaient éparpillés toutes sortes de colliers, bracelets et bagues, sans aucun doute ceux de Hyde. J'allais en saisir un pour l'examiner mais arrêtais mon geste alors qu'une phrase revenait à mon esprit.

_Je serais toi, je m'intéresserais de plus près aux bijoux._

C'était ce que Sword avait dit. Se pourrait-il qu'il fasse référence à ceux de Hyde ? Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris, parce que la phrase n'avait rien à faire dans notre conversation.

_Tu finiras immanquablement par la remarquer._

Remarquer quoi ? Curieuse je me mis à farfouiller parmi les parures, les examinant, les retournant entre mes doigts. Je ne savais même pas ce que je cherchais, mais je le saurais probablement une fois que je l'aurais trouvé. Si le corsaire était si sûr que je ne la louperais pas c'est que ça devait être-

Mes pensées se stoppèrent net lorsque je l'aperçus. Elle était là, accrochée à un bracelet, attendant sagement que je la saisisse, ce que je fis. Une clef. Une simple clef qui aurait pu sembler tout à fait banale à n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas à moi. Je n'eus aucun mal à la reconnaître, c'était celle qui m'avait permis d'arriver à Halloween Town, tout au début de...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je fis volte-face, surprise. Hyde m'observait depuis la porte de la salle d'eau, un sourire aux lèvres. Je répondis que je ne faisais que regarder, et de ce fait je lui montrais le bracelet. Lorsqu'il le vit, son sourire disparut et il s'approcha pour me le retirer vivement des mains et le ranger soigneusement dans un tiroir. Ne m'attendant pas à une telle réaction, je bafouillais :

« Excuse-moi, je... je ne voulais pas...

—Il t'a dit quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

—Qu- Qui ça ? demandais-je, un peu perdue.

—Sword, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? »

Voyant que ça avait l'air important pour lui je lui racontais tout, et à la fin de mon récit il paraissait un peu rassuré. Il m'entraina dans le salon où la nourriture que j'avais demandée avait été servie, et il se fit une joie de la dévorer tandis que je la dégustais distraitement.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs, remarqua Hyde.

—Mmh. Vous avez dit qu'on avait une journée chargée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? l'interrogeais-je, gardant pour moi ce qui me tracassait réellement.

—À vrai dire, j'aurais aimé que tu me parles de ton monde, m'apprit-il.

—Vraiment ? Que voulez–vous savoir ? »

Comme nous avions terminé de manger, il me guida jusqu'à un canapé sur lequel il m'installa. Il fit bientôt de même et rebondit deux ou trois fois pour se rapprocher de moi. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'impatience et de curiosité. On aurait vraiment dit un enfant pressé qu'on lui raconte une histoire, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Est-ce que tu te plais ici ? commença-t-il.

—Oui, beaucoup. J'aime bien... l'atmosphère. Et j'y ai des amis maintenant, répondis-je.

—J'en fais partie ? demanda-t-il, accompagnant sa question d'une des petites moues adorables dont il avait le secret.

—Bien sûr ! m'exclamais-je. Et si on y réfléchit bien, vous êtes celui que je fréquente le plus.

—Parfait, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Et est-ce que... mon monde est très différent du tien ?

—Et bien il y a des ressemblances mais ça s'arrête là, lui expliquais-je. Là d'où je viens les gens ne sont pas perpétuellement déguisés comme pour Halloween. Et puis mon monde est plus grand. Il n'y a que cette ville ici, je me trompe ?

—Oui, tout autour il y a bien une forêt mais elle n'a pas de fin. Du moins personne n'est jamais allé jusqu'au bout. Ou s'il y a un bout, personne n'en est jamais revenu.

—C'est rassurant, plaisantais-je.

—N'est-ce pas ? fit-il en rigolant. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre ?

—Et bien il y a... la mer.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Une immense étendue d'eau. D'eau salée. Quand on est au bord on en voit pas les limites. C'est très joli.

—J'aimerais bien voir ça... Mais dis m'en plus, je veux tout savoir.

—Il y a tellement de choses à dire. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout vous raconter.

—Pourquoi ça ?

—Parce que je vais finir par me réveiller. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Je fus moi-même surprise par ma réponse. C'était sorti tout seul, sans que je puisse le contrôler. Depuis le début tout n'était qu'illusion et je le savais ! Je m'étais pourtant dit que je ne devais pas l'oublier !

Hyde m'observait avec un air sérieux que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il finit par me demander :

« Tu crois que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ?

—Je... Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Je suis arrivée ici exactement comme dans un vieux conte et cette ville ressemble étrangement à celle d'une autre histoire.

—Je ne serai donc pas... réel ? »

J'allais répondre mais c'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquais qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et au creux de mon ventre. Je me mordillais la lèvre, maudissant ma maladresse. Ce songe était bien trop réaliste ! Ce n'était pas juste !

« Hyde, je ne voulais pas. Excuse-moi...

—Mais je ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Si je n'étais pas réel, comment pourrais-je avoir des souvenirs ? Et des sentiments ? Comment pourrais-je ressentir des choses ? D'abord tu acceptes de vivre ici et je suis heureux ! Ensuite tu me dis que tu vas partir et je suis à deux doigts de chialer comme un gamin ! J'existais avant que tu sois là et je continuerai d'exister une fois que tu seras partie parce que je suis réel ! Je suis là Anna ! »

J'éclatai en sanglots douloureux. Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'aperçus qu'il pleurait aussi. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, puis il finit par s'écarter pour essuyer une larme qui avait roulée sur ma joue.

« Ne pleures pas Anna, fit-il dans une vague tentative pour me réconforter.

—Tu pleures aussi, idiot ! »

Il sourit et je l'imitai. Il se leva, partit dans sa chambre et revint avec des dizaines de mouchoirs qui nous furent bien utiles à tous les deux.

« Tu vois, dit-il en me désignant le paquet de tissus, ça prouve que j'ai déjà pleuré et donc que j'existe.

—Ou ça prouve aussi que tu as déjà été enrhumé. Mais c'est moins classe, ajoutais-je en riant.

—Ne te moque pas ! fit-il, riant lui aussi.

—Hyde ?

—Anna ?

—J'aimerais dormir, dis-je avant de bailler, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il faisait nuit.

—Bien sûr, je t'emmène à ta chambre.

—Je peux la trouver toute seule tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer.

—On sait jamais... »

Une fois seule, je me jetais sur le lit et m'enfouissais sous la douce couverture. C'est une fois la tête sur l'oreiller que toutes les pensées refoulées au long de cette journée jaillirent à l'intérieur de mon crâne. La découverte de la clef, la réaction de Hyde et même ma discussion avec Sword... Tout ça avait forcément un lien.

C'était le corsaire qui m'avait parlé des bijoux et de ce que je trouverais en m'y intéressant. J'avais donc déniché la clef et Hyde s'était empressé de la ranger. Ensuite il m'avait interrogé sur ma conversation avec Sword. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de ce que ce dernier avait pu me révéler. Mais ce qu'il m'avait dit n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Hors le pirate n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui fait les choses au hasard. Il m'avait forcément donné des indices, il ne m'avait pas mené à la clef juste pour s'amuser.

_Quand rentreras-tu chez toi ? Et comment ?_

Non ce n'était pas... Cela ne pouvait pas être... Un moyen de rentrer chez moi ? La clef qui m'aurait fait venir me permettrait aussi de repartir... Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il dit où je pouvais la trouver ?

_Que viens-tu faire ici Anna ?_

Il avait raison. Je n'étais pas dans mon monde, je n'avais rien à faire là. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner dans le mien non plus... Lisa ! Mon dieu j'avais oublié Lisa ! Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. J'étais là depuis des jours ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est un rêve Anna ! Mais depuis quand faut-il trouver une clef pour pouvoir s'échapper d'un simple songe ?

Je secouais la tête. Ma décision était prise de toute façon. Je me sentais mal rien qu'à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire, mais je n'avais plus le choix. Tout ça devenait bien trop dur à supporter... J'allais dérober son bracelet à Hyde. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma sœur ! Mais mes amis... Non non non ! Lisa avant tout !

En sortant de ma chambre, je pris soin de vérifier que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Le sol étant tapissé de partout, je n'avais pas d'efforts à faire pour être silencieuse. Je m'approchais donc de la porte voisine de la mienne. Priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas, je l'ouvrais et poussais un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait fait aucun bruit. La lune filtrant par les rideaux éclairait suffisamment la chambre pour que je puisse y circuler sans trop de risques. Une chance pour moi qu'il n'y ait pas de volets. Je me dirigeais donc vers le lit et ouvrais le tiroir dans lequel mon ami avait rangé le bijou.

Une fois à porter de l'objet de ma convoitise, mon regard dériva un instant vers le visage de Hyde, endormi et surtout... terriblement mignon. Je secouais la tête et me sermonnais intérieurement. C'était pas le moment de s'attendrir ! Je pris la clef et m'éclipsais. Tout cela devenait vraiment trop douloureux... Si ça continuait, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir partir. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Je n'ai pas à choisir de partir ! Je vais juste me réveiller ! Je me martelais ce dernier point dans ma tête, essayant avant tout de m'en convaincre moi-même.

Lorsque mon poignet arriva à hauteur de la serrure de ma porte, je vis que ma main tremblait. J'eus soudain envie de retourner vers Hyde et de lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée d'avoir pu penser à partir, mais je me répétais une fois de plus que tout cela n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas ma vie. J'enfonçais la clef dans la serrure et après un dernier regard en arrière, ouvris la porte.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, je fus un instant aveuglée par l'éclat du soleil. Mes yeux finirent par s'adapter à la lumière et s'ouvrirent grands pour observer les environs. Environs qui se résumaient au jardin. Jardin que je n'avais finalement jamais quitté.

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve...


	5. Chapter 5

**Dernier chapitre donc. Je dois dire que j'aurais pris plaisir à écrire cette histoire, et j'espère que vous aurez pris autant plaisir à la lire :)**

Halloween – Dernier jour

Une larme roula sur ma joue mais je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Je ne ressentais rien comme « c'est bon d'être de retour chez soi ! ». Non, rien de ce genre. Pour être honnête, je regrettais de m'être réveillée. Cette idée me fit rire. C'était tellement absurde... Je ne me voyais pas affronter l'enfer de la maison après ce que je venais de vivre. Ce que je venais d'imaginer...

Mes pleurs redoublèrent rien qu'à la pensée de cette dernière phrase.

Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de chaque personnage de ce conte merveilleux auquel j'avais participé. White Rabbit, la lapine blanche et ma première rencontre de ce monde onirique. Kuro et Neko, les deux chats noirs, mes premières colocataires. Médusa la femme serpent, Sword le corsaire un peu psychopathe sur les bords, Afterlife...

Et Hyde bien sûr... Le plus important. Ce qu'il allait me manquer celui-là... L'idée que j'allais l'oublier me semblait impossible en cet instant, et pourtant cela finirait fatalement par arriver. Tous les songes finissent par s'effacer. C'était trop cruel. Je voulais continuer à me souvenir, mais en même temps j'aurais préféré tout oublier pour que cette affreuse sensation de manque qui m'habitait désormais disparaisse.

Je cherchais distraitement mon portable pour regarder l'heure. Combien de temps pouvais-je bien avoir dormi ?

Mais mes doigts ne rencontrèrent pas la surface lisse de mon téléphone. Ils ne ramenèrent qu'un bout de papier. Intriguée je le dépliais et vis qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je n'osais pas la lire, m'interdisant la moindre lueur d'espoir. Mais lorsque mes yeux dérivèrent sur le premier mot je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer.

_« Anna,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu as réussi à choper mon bracelet et à rentrer chez toi... Vilaine !_

_Je me doutais que tu ferais ça. Enfin... Disons plutôt que j'espérais fortement que tu ne le ferais pas. J'ai donc gardé ton portable en souvenir. Ou en otage, tout dépend du point de vue._

_Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarqué mais tu as toujours la clef avec toi. Elle ne pourra servir qu'une dernière fois. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ah... Je m'étais promis de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit pour t'influencer, mais je m'étais aussi juré que je ne pleurerais pas et c'est ce que je fais alors..._

_Je t'en supplie, reviens._

_Hyde »_

Je rentrais dans la maison de mes parents en mode automatique, ignorant royalement ma mère lorsqu'elle m'interpela pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas.

L'espace d'une seconde je fus surprise de retrouver ma famille. Mon esprit avait encore du mal a assimilé le fait que j'étais revenue. Lors d'une deuxième seconde, j'eus furieusement envie de prendre un grand couteau de cuisine et de trucider ma mère. Deux détails m'en empêchèrent : un – malgré la haine qu'elle m'inspirait je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à ça ; deux – il y avait des témoins.

Mon regard dériva vers le salon et j'avisais mon père affaler dans le canapé devant un match, totalement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, comme toujours. Ma sœur, quant à elle, m'observait avec ses grands yeux innocents et je refoulais un instant mes sanglots pour lancer :

« Lisa. Chambre. Tout de suite. »

Elle me suivit à l'étage sans rechigner et une fois dans ma chambre, je fermais la porte à clef. Je restais un instant figée, fixant la serrure en me disant que la dernière clef que j'avais tourné m'avait fait quitté la personne qui comptait plus que tout pour moi. C'était ma faute, j'avais choisi de m'en aller. J'avais choisi d'ignorer ce que me hurlait mon cœur, à savoir que tout ça n'était décidément pas un rêve !

Je me claquais mentalement avant de m'asseoir lourdement sur le lit. Maintenant que j'étais là je me sentais totalement perdue, incapable de quoi que ce soit et mes larmes se mirent à couler avec encore plus d'acharnement.

Ma mignonne petite sœur me prit dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux dans le vain espoir de me calmer. Mes yeux finirent par s'assécher et ma respiration se fit de moins en moins hachée. Je reculais doucement et observais longuement Lisa. J'étais revenue pour elle. Mais je devais être honnête, je l'avais carrément oublié durant tout ce temps passé avec Hyde et les autres. J'avais _oublié_ ma sœur...

« Que s'est-il passé Anna ? Tu pars lire dans le jardin et tu reviens en larmes, je-

—Lisa... Je vais partir » murmurais-je.

Si Sword ne m'avait pas indiqué comment rentrer, je ne serais jamais partie, j'en étais sûre maintenant. Je n'avais jamais voulu la sauver. J'étais revenue pour avoir bonne conscience et me dire que je tenais à Lisa mais à aucun moment elle ne m'avait manqué. J'avais pourtant parlé d'elle à Hyde, mais pas un instant je ne m'étais dit que je devrais la rejoindre. Il me suffisait de me dire que je me réveillerais bien un jour ou l'autre, et le problème était réglé. Mais j'avais toujours su au fond de moi que je ne dormais pas. Je ne faisais que chercher une excuse pour ne pas avoir à revenir.

« Définitivement ? fit-elle, inquiète. Mais tu avais promis... Je veux venir avec toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

—Si tu décides de me suivre il n'y aura pas de retour possible » annonçais-je durement.

—Mais pourquoi ? s'affola-t-elle.

—Je ne peux pas t'expliquer Lisa. Mais je ne reviendrai pas, assénais-je.

—On ne se reverra plus jamais si je ne viens pas ? me demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

—Jamais. Je n'attendrais pas demain pour m'en aller, ajoutais-je. Je vais préparer toutes mes affaires, sans me presser, pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir. »

Elle me regarda, hébétée, prendre une première valise et commencer à y caser des vêtements. Alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain, emmagasinant les produits de beauté que je comptais emmener, elle passa en courant pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'ignorais les pleurs qui me parvenaient sans peine à travers les cloisons, poussais un long soupir et sortis un deuxième bagage.

Lorsque j'eus fermé mon dernier sac, j'entendis des pas s'arrêter devant ma porte. Je me retournais et ma sœur était là. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et je sus à cet instant qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

« Quand les parents s'apercevront que j'ai disparu, tu mentiras en disant que je ne t'ai rien dit. On a discuté un moment puis tu es allée écouter de la musique dans ta chambre. Tu avais les écouteurs et de ce fait tu n'as rien entendu. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et me demanda finalement :

« Ces gens chez qui tu vas, tu es certaine que se sont des amis hein ? »

_« Et j'y ai des amis maintenant._

—_J'en fais partie ?_

—_Bien sûr !_

—_Parfait. »_

_Je t'en supplie, reviens._

« Certaine. »

Je la serrais dans mes bras de longues minutes et elle se remit à pleurer. Elle finit par s'éclipser, je fermais ma porte et l'écoutais s'éloigner lentement. Le bruit étouffer de ses pas serait la dernière chose de ce monde que j'entendrais.

Enfin, je saisis la clef et pour la deuxième fois mes mains tremblèrent alors que je l'approchais de la serrure. Je pris une grande inspiration et sans me retourner, quittais mon monde pour rentrer. Chez moi.

Je reconnus sans mal le lieu de mon arrivée et les larmes qui coulèrent à cet instant étaient des larmes de joie. Je me mis à sourire comme une idiote. Seules quelques bougies allumées un peu plus loin dissipaient la lourde obscurité de la pièce. Le salon ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sinistre, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais revenue !

Alors que je m'approchais de cette faible source de lumière, j'avisais une silhouette recroquevillée entre les coussins. Hyde.

Il se retourna en m'entendant approcher et à peine avais-je le temps d'admirer son visage baigné de larmes qu'il me sautait dessus, m'étreignant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Ne pleure pas.

—Tu pleures aussi, idiote ! »

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rester ainsi indéfiniment, blottie dans ses bras, heureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été de ma vie. Si bien que lorsqu'il se recula légèrement je restais obstinément accrochée à lui.

« Ne me lâche pas, chuchotais-je.

—Je ne te lâcherai plus, me rassura-t-il. Je t'aime Anna. »

Je le fixais avec étonnement et murmurait, troublée :

« Tu m'aimes au bout de... trois jours ? fis-je troublée.

—Ose me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Surtout si je fais ça. »

J'allais répliquer mais il approcha son visage du mien et frôla doucement mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'affola. Il emprisonna délicatement mes lèvres avec les siennes et j'approfondis le baiser. Je l'écartais finalement à contrecœur, mais il le fallait si je voulais vivre. Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et murmurais :

« Tu m'embrasseras encore quand j'aurais repris mon souffle ?

—Reprends le vite alors. »

**Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Auriez-vous préféré que tout ceci ne reste qu'un rêve ? En tout cas il n'est pas exclu que je fasse une suite un jour, à l'heure actuelle c'est même sérieusement envisagé.**


End file.
